Modales de príncipe
by Dramaaa
Summary: Un pequeño bocadillo -y nunca mejor dicho- previo a una escena de "En el Techo". Espero que os guste y gracias por leer.


¿Os acordáis del la escena de "En el Techo" del capítulo 16 en el que Bulma estaba dándole de comer a Vegeta y terminan jugando a a ver en qué momento ella lo soltaba después de haberse colgado a su cuerpo? Bien, pues esto es lo que pasó antes:

"Modales de príncipe"

por Drama.

Siguió hablando acerca de las aventuras de sus padres sin parar. Le gustaría estar con ellos allí donde se encontraran, al menos durante un día y ver qué disparates les ocurrían a ambos en una aldea perdida del sur, aunque tenía que reconocer que prefería estar en su casa con ese hombre que ahora no paraba de engullir comida como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Nunca se había comportado con ella como una persona que en sus primeros años hubiese recibido una educación monárquica. Cierto era que Bulma tampoco conocía a ningún rey ni ninguna persona con sangre real y no sabía de sus ademanes, pero Vegeta siempre presumía de ser un Príncipe. Y lo era. No le cabía duda de ello solo por el porte que impregnaba a cada gesto desconsiderado. Así es, cuando más se podía decir que él era perteneciente a una monarquía histórica en el Universo era cuando se comportaba como un auténtico déspota. Ahí es cuando ese toque distinto, ese detalle ínfimo y callado, esa leve y contundente altanería de quizá levantar la barbilla o quizá mover el cuello hacia un lado, esa diferencia de marcarte con una mirada como si no fueses digno de estar en su presencia, salía a borbotones. Y también precisamente cuando más le apetecía estrellarle por fin los platos en la cabeza.

No es que le gustara escucharla parlotear como un pato, pero cuando se callaba y lo miraba estudiándolo tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora le ponía nervioso. -¿Qué?- le cuestionó habiéndola estado observando moviendo un par de veces sus pupilas hacia ella.

La pregunta de él le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. -¿Qué educación recibiste?- le soltó sonriente mientras colocaba su puño en su blanca barbilla a la vez que dejaba el codo sobre la mesa.

No había manera. Esa mujer hacía unas preguntas muy extrañas. Y repetidas, puesto que ya una vez estuvieron hablando de cómo era su vida en palacio: -¿A qué viene eso ahora?-

Cogió su propia servilleta para limpiarle los restos de arroz de los bordes de su boca.

-No sabes comer.- sentenció manteniendo su aire jocoso, acentuado éste por el pliegue de entrecejo de él, que se dejaba limpiar la barbilla. No había duda: le había molestado el comentario.

Vegeta miró su plato queriendo saber dónde estaba el truco. Volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella, que seguía sonriente, y se dio cuenta de que casi cae en la trampa de hacerle caso. Soltó un soplido corto con el que quería dejar en evidencia que no iba a caer en la provocación y continuó con su ingesta de alimentos.

-No sabes comer.- volvió a decir ella sin cesar en su estudio.

-Tengo hambre y como.- fue su escueta contestación justo antes de seguir con el almuerzo.

-Pero no sabes.- sentenció Bulma.

-Sí sé comer.- indicó él con soberana determinación. -Otra cosa es que me encuentre en casa de una simple humana.- añadió con una sonrisa de lado, esperando que ella se sintiera mal por rebajarla.

La intención del príncipe fue en vano porque tras breves instantes la científica volvió a incidir en lo mismo: -No sabes comer.-

Él chistó y a ella casi se le escapa una carcajada al verlo tan enojado por un simple crítica y la razón estaba seguramente en que cada vez que ella le decía que él no sabía comer era como si pusiera en duda que él era un miembro de la monarquía.

La volvió a estudiar dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa. -¿No me vas a dejar comer tranquilo?- le soltó impaciente.

-Vale, vale.- prefirió Bulma decir a la vez que ella empezaba con su almuerzo.

Estaba siendo divertido pero en cualquier momento él se hartaría, un pensamiento muy cuerdo sabiendo que delante tenía al príncipe de los saiyajins por mucho que los ademanes sobre la mesa lo pusieran en duda. Ella sabía que su vida había sido la de un mercenario y que en esas condiciones difícilmente se puede poner en práctica una educación que por descontado había tenido que ser de lo más estricta puesto que él era el más severo consigo mismo.

Lo que Bulma desconocía, y tardó tiempo en darse cuenta de ello, es que la falta de educación, fuera de la batalla por supuesto, era una de las cosas que más detestaba Vegeta, que sus empeños en que ella fuera comedida frente a él no encontraban la causa en únicamente molestarla; que si no saludaba a reyes con una reverencia y solo dejaba este gesto a Freezer no era porque no les tuviera respeto, pese a que muchos éste no lo merecían, si no porque ellos no hacían lo mismo con él; y que si él estaba constantemente de mal humor con Radditz y con Nappa, no era porque fuesen necios, cutres y ruines vasallos, si no porque la absoluta demostración de falta de una mínima cortesía por parte de ambos le sacaba de quicio. Era el simple y lejano reflejo de su más que plena fe en que hay normas que se deben de cumplir.

A la peliazul no le duró la cordura, al igual que el silencio, ni diez segundos. Trató disimuladamente de mirarlo de reojo mientras ambos comían y se percató de que el guerrero seguía engullendo, sí, pero con un poco de calma y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensativo, y eso siempre hacía que una fuerza superior a ella quisiera seguir con la provocación:

-Es que tengo la impresión de que si quisieras te sabrías comportar como un auténtico...-

Él ya se estaba levantando para irse de allí después de bufar hastiado.

La peliazul comenzó a reír a la vez que se levantaba para impedir su marcha: -No, no, no, no, no, no te vayas.- le pidió cogiéndole de la camiseta.

-¿Te vas a estar calladita?-

-Más que si estuviera muerta.- le prometió.

Volviéndose a sentar lentamente en su silla terminó diciendo: -No me des ideas.-

La posterior carcajada de ella no fue lo que iba buscando con aquello pero casi se vio contagiado subiendo levemente el vértice de la boca. Lo más desquiciante, y probablemente lo más irresistiblemente gracioso de todo eso para ambos, es que fuera de ellos dos allí en esa cocina, en esa casa, esa sugerencia de que no le diese ideas tenía todo el macabro sentido posible. Era de locos, sí, pero únicamente para ellos, para Bulma y Vegeta, eso podría ser algo realmente divertido. Quizá porque los dos sabían que aquella mansa balsa en un mar encrispado, que era lo que siempre había sido esa singular unión que tenían, únicamente duraría lo que ambos pudieran soportar, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos de que eso en ese momento les unía más para la posteridad porque jamás habían dado con alguien como el que cada uno tenía enfrente.

Después de un minuto, vino lo inevitable a los ojos de príncipe, es decir, que la peliazul siguiera haciendo de las suyas: se puso de pie y se colocó justo a su lado. Vegeta levantó una ceja y la observó con curiosidad, sabiendo que algo estaba tramando. Con su mueca característica en los labios dejó que ella le reclinara en la silla y cogiera sus cubiertos.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó estudiando sus movimientos.

-¿Es que puedo hablar, alteza?- fue la réplica sarcástica de ella, que le imitaba en el gesto.

Él frunció el ceño un poco más de lo habitual y supo lo que contestar a aquello puesto que era la primera vez que él podría ordenarle que callara, aunque solo fuese momentáneo: -No.-

Ella se rió sin dobleces, como siempre hacía, natural con todo y todos, mientras que cogía el plato de carne del príncipe y movía sus rodillas para que él juntara sus piernas y dejara que se sentara sobre ellas a horcajadas.

La observó de arriba abajo a la vez que la dejaba tomar asiento sobre él.

-Te voy a enseñar los modales que debe de tener todo un príncipe frente a la mesa.-

Con aparente enojo, luchando entre relajarse por tenerla sobre él o empujarla para que se quitase de encima, prefirió echar los brazos hacia atrás para que se quedaran colgando en el respaldo de la silla. Con la cabeza mirando hacia un lado perdido de la cocina le soltó: -Tú no sabes los modales de un príncipe.-

La peliazul tenía los ojos fijos en el manjar sobre el plato y cogió con los palillos un trozo de carne antes de contestarle: -Bueno, eso quizá sea porque no conozco a ninguno.- dijo queriendo parecer seria. Pero le estaba costando bastante y más cuando volvió a escuchar el representativo soplido corto de él, aguantándose seguramente la carcajada que aquello le había provocado, aunque como siempre no la dejara salir. Levantó sus pupilas hacia las de él y concluyó: -Aunque sí sé modales de reina.- y le acercó la carne para que comiera como solo el Príncipe de los Saiyajins debe hacerlo.

-Abre la boca.- le pidió con la comida esperando en el aire.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Vegeta, que por fin movió la cabeza hacia Bulma y volvió a plegar la frente fijando los ojos en la carne que se le acercaba. Justo esa orden fue la que él le dijo a ella cuando estuvo a punto de darle de comer y comprobar así que la comida no estaba envenenada. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?", se preguntó.

Ella pareció no darse cuenta y lo miró con impaciencia. -Abra la boca, alteza.- le iteró fingiendo creer que el que él le estuviera mirando ahora con extrema seriedad era porque no se había dirigido a él en los términos necesarios tras esa conversación. -Pero le advierto que tiene que masticar.- comentó para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Aún habiéndose dado cuenta de que algo le había hecho volverse reflexivo, no quiso que ese momento fuese interrumpido por ninguna inquietud de él. Le buscó los ojos como táctica infalible. Él abrió la boca diligentemente.

o-o-o-o

...Y después de unos cuantos intercambios sarcásticos de ambos y algún que otro mordisco a la carne de él, viene la escena de la que os hablaba.

No es nada del otro mundo pero quería que vierais la conexión que llegaron a tener y en cómo se divertían juntos (y es que no todo fue sexo, si no sería insostenible). Este apéndice no lo incluí porque no lo creía necesario pero después de que me hayáis comentado en repetidas ocasiones que os gustaría saber cómo acabó ella dándole de comer, aquí la tenéis. Y es que siempre tengo presente la última imagen que existe de Vegeta y Bulma -creo que fue en el último capítulo del anime- en el que se ve a ellos dos en el reflejo de un charco, a Vegeta quejándose de algo -para variar- y a Bulma riendo abiertamente de lo que él hubiese soltado. Estoy segura que en el momento en el que plasmo que pudo pasar la escena ésta, ella ya se reía muchísimo con las ocurrencias y los gestos de él, de hecho, fue una de las razones para que no solo se fijara en él si no que se enamorara. Y en el último capítulo que he colgado de mi historia ella se rinde ante el particular e incisivo sentido del humor de nuestro querido príncipe, una de las bazas fundamentales de su especialísima relación. Además es interesante porque, tal y como va el fic "En el Techo", está bien que recordemos por qué no pudo ninguno de los dos evitar estar juntos.

LoVe. xxx. Drama.


End file.
